Breaking Dawn
by KennieGee
Summary: This is how i think Breaking Dawn will or should go. It's my first attempt at a FanFic so please R&R.
1. Charlie

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 1: Charlie

Edward drove into my rainy driveway and parked next to Charlie's cruiser.

I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. Telling Charlie was going to be impossible. How could I even find the words? I haven't even left the car and I was already starting to panic, Charlie was going to have a heart attack. Edward was a very touchy subject with Charlie, he barely let him into the house and here I am getting ready to ask him to walk me down the aisle and give me away at the altar. I would be lucky if Charlie didn't try to kill him right there and then. Sensing my lack of courage, Edward gently squeezed my hand.

"Bella, we have to tell Charlie the good news eventually." He said. "Alice will be ready to send the invitations out soon and its better that he hears it from us before the rest of the town knows."

He had a good point. The news of a beautiful Cullen marrying the police chief's daughter right out of high school was sure to cause gossip. I could just hear it now. I still couldn't form the words in my head. I had no idea how to tell Charlie.

He gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face so I could look into his eyes. He was dazzling the panic right out of me. "We're going to do this the right way and were going to do it together." Edwards's words calmed me.

I smiled still gazing into his topaz eyes. "Alright, we better go in then." I tried to fake all the courage I could in my voice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened then again Edward was at my door opening it for me and reaching for my hand. Together we walked up to my house and into the front door.

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching ESPN. "Hey kiddo what's for dinner?" he said.

"Actually Dad, I need to talk to you about something first." I sat down next to Edward on the love seat, our hands still intertwined.

Charlie sat up straight and turned off the TV. "Okay Bells, shoot…" he said suspiciously. He looked at Edward and then his eyes found our hands clasped together and he stared.

"Dad… umm… Edward and I… well you see he…" I couldn't think. The words weren't coming. I was already drowning in the tension of the room and the conversation had barely even started.

"Charlie," Edward said bursting into the conversation to save me, "we have some great news. Bella and I love each other and since we will be going to Dartmouth in the fall together, well, I've asked her to marry me. I love her more than anything in the world and somehow she feels 

that I deserve her. I think that I can make her very happy, hopefully as happy as she makes me. I know I should have asked your permission first and for that I'm truly sorry but she's accepted my offer to be my wife and we are here now to ask for your blessing."

Charlie was stunned. This obviously wasn't what he thought that Edward would say. But he seemed to be taking it well. At least his head hadn't blown up and no one was yelling yet. "Marriage…? Are you sure that your ready Bells, that's a big step." He asked me quietly.

"Dad, I really do love him. We'll be living together across the country and he wanted to make sure that it's done the right way. He makes me happy, Dad, and I want to be his wife," I looked at Edward, "I want to be with him forever…"

Charlie finally looked at me again. Then he looked down and saw the ring on my finger holding Edwards hand. "Wow, Bells… If you're sure, if you know that he will make you happy, then I won't stand in your way." I was shocked. My jaw dropped open and I was there staring back at Charlie. Edward coughed to hide a chuckle from my expression. "Bella, don't look so surprised. I am your father. The one thing that I want most is for you to be happy, if Edward is what makes you happy then I support you, although I do think that it would have been better for you two to wait a while longer. Is there some other reason for this mad dash to the altar?"

My face was suddenly hot as I realized what he meant. My own father thought that this was a shot gun wedding. _Pregnant _was the last thing that I would ever be.

"No Charlie, this was a choice that we made so that we could start our life together." Edward's eyes showed only the truth.

"Oh, okay." Charlie said. He became really quiet.

"Well, Bella and I need to go tell my family the good news." Edward got up and started walking with me towards the door.

"Goodnight Dad… I'll be back later" I called as I shut the door.

Edward smiled as we got back into the Volvo and headed towards his house. "Edward, why are we going back to your house? The family already knows?"

"Charlie accepted what we were saying very well. It was shocking how well he took it but he desperately needed to be able to sit alone for a while and regain his thoughts." Edward explained.

The hardest part about the wedding was almost done. First thing tomorrow, I was going to do the unthinkable and call Renee.


	2. Ready

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 2: Ready

Driving to the Cullen house was so peaceful. We sat there, usually in silence enjoying each other's company. Being around Edward was the most relaxing experience imaginable. He would just hold my hand and occasionally send me blushing by stroking my cheek as we headed towards home.

Alice was outside bouncing when we pulled the car in front of the Cullen house. She had definitely seen me coming. She had a huge white binder in her hands and she was ready to talk about all of her plans and ideas for the wedding.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night at the Cullen's, but I knew that if I didn't keep her in check things would get too extravagant for me and for anyone else living in Forks. I wanted to make it as tolerable as possible for everyone involved.

As soon as the car came to a complete stop, she ambushed my door. I was dragged inside and up to her room.

I glanced back at Edward who was trailing behind me. He grabbed my outstretched hand and followed me up the stairs. Alice finally noticed him following her when we got about twenty feet away from her room.

"Edward, get your engaged butt downstairs and stay out of my head for a night! This is my girl time with Bella and we need to get to work for the big day." Alice gave him her death stare and he reluctantly let go of my hand and headed back down to the living room.

Alice pushed me into her room and locked the door. I sat down with her at her desk. She already had a chair waiting for me. With her excitement and her super vampire speed, she already had the binder opened under the tab for 'The Basics'.

Alice turned to me smiling.

"So Bella, where do you want to have the wedding? Edward is very traditional so a church would be appropriate but the ones in town aren't pretty at all and they are rather tiny, maybe here at the house or somewhere that is special to you both?" Alice was trying to see where it would be. "Well? I need your decision or I can't tell how it will go."

"Umm…" I really hadn't thought about where it would be. Religion wasn't a huge part of my life so having it at a church didn't seem appropriate for me. We did have special places that we went to but the meadow was so far away. Alice would definitely be up to the challenge of putting it out there but I couldn't see Charlie and Renee and the rest of the town going that far 

for a wedding. I always thought that the Cullen home and grounds were beautiful and open. "I think that I want to have the wedding here."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, she became so excited. "It's beautiful and practical! You and Edward will get married on the steps up to the front patio and then we can set up one of those rentable tents with a floor and lighting in the backyard for the reception. That's a perfect. I won't even have to worry about getting everything to a location I can just decorate and clean up the house." Alice's words dripped enthusiasm.

I grimaced. I might have made this too easy on her. She would have FOREVER to get things ready. Endless time to prepare was not a good thing with Alice. Giving her limits was the key. If I wasn't careful she could paint the whole house to match the color scheme or do something else that is insanely over the top.

The wedding plans never seemed to stop. Question after question she seemed to have a huge list of things that she still couldn't see. I tried to tune her out of my thoughts, but for the most part it didn't work.

"Now, we need to talk about food…" Alice's voice faded into nothing.

Edward was pounding at the door.

"Edward, get out of here!" she yelled.

"Alice, she's MY fiancée and you've had her locked in there for HOURS! I would like to spend some time with her before she has to go home." Edward was pleading for me.

I melted at the sound of his voice. I decided that I had enough of the wedding plans for one night maybe even a month. Walking to unlock the door, I could feel Alice's eyes burning into the back of my skull. She was trying to make me feel guilty to stay with her. I knew that I couldn't look into her sad eyes or I would have to stay locked in here with her.

"Alice!" he yelled. "She needs a break from all this."

I opened the door and his perfect eyes were waiting for me. Before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms closing my eyes as we raced into his room. When we stopped, he was placing me on his bed. He sat down next to me, his eyes were smoldering.

"Alice didn't overwhelm you with all of the wedding plans did she?" now he looked really worried.

"I think she tried to do minimal damage." I smiled. How could I be irritated when he was looking at me like that? He had worry written all over his face.

I pulled myself closer to him. His arms encircled me, cradling me to his chest. I gently kissed him working my way up from his collar bone to his neck and finally up to his lips.

"Bella…" he whispered.

But I was in no mood to try to behave tonight. Planning with Alice was exhausting. He wanted a wedding and I wanted to get a reward for all of my effort. I wanted to kiss him for as long as possible. His fingers knotted in my hair. My breath was becoming uneven. He let me breathe for a second as he slowly kissed under my jaw before he worked his way back up to my lips.

Suddenly he rolled to the side, pulling me on top of him. He held my face in his hands as he kissed my throat. He returned to my lips again and rolled over until he hovered on top of me. My heart was pounding. Cold as ice, his tongue lightly traced the shape of my lips. Air was coming in fast and shallow, my head was spinning. Then Edward sighed and rolled back so that we were on our sides again just holding each other.

We stayed there holding each other until Edward's body broke away from mine. "Bella, love, you need to go home before Charlie starts to worry." He smiled my favorite smile. I got up and we walked down the stairs at my pace and he drove me home.

The next morning, I woke up and Edward was there holding me. "Good morning sleepyhead." He teased.

I rolled into his arms and stretched out as I yawned. "What time is it?" I wondered.

"It's the best time in the world." He smiled "It's time to call Renee and tell her our good news."

I winced at the thought. "I need a human minute." I grabbed my toiletries bag and went to shower and brush my teeth before returning to Edwards waiting arms.

As soon as I sat down he handed me the phone. I sighed. Now was as good of a time to tell her as any. She wasn't going to take this well at all. I dialed and waited for my impending doom.

A friendly voice answered. "Hello?"

"Mom!" I said "I need to tell you some news." Edwards face dropped slightly. I knew that he thought I should sound happier. So I tried to be as excited as I could for him. "I mean I have wonderful news." His eyes lit up again, mission accomplished.

"What is it honey?" She really had no clue what I was about to drop on her.

"Mom, Edward and I are soul mates, and he's asked me to marry him." I tried to sound as happy as I could.

"And what did you say when he asked you." She was skeptical. I almost fell to the floor laughing right then but Edwards face looked disappointed that this wasn't going to go over well.

"Mom, of course I said yes. We're getting married soon. I want you to be happy for me."

"Bella, you're not getting married and that's all that there is to it! You're so YOUNG Bella. Your life is still in front of you. Why do you even want to do something as stupid as getting married in the first place?" she was not going to let this go.

"I love him Mom and he loves me. We want to get married before we go off to college together in the fall.


End file.
